2002 Thomas Episode Adaptations
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Adaptations of Television and Magazine Stories of Thomas and his Friends, set in the year 2002.
1. The Trouble with Brothers

2002 marked two years since Thomas and the Magic Railroad came out, and it was also the year in which Season 6 started airing it's episodes on Television. That said, this folder contains my adaptation stories set in the year 2002. Some like before, are edited versions of the originals I showed before, and some are brand new adaptations of stories I have gotten into writing yet. This first adaptation features Splatter and Dodge, who in my fan-made stories and adaptations, are full time workers of the North Western Railway. I'll try to bring you more adaptations soon for the 2002 folder, currently I'm working on adaptations of Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry and Harvey to the Rescue.

 _ **The Trouble with Brothers**_

 _ **Based on "Twin Trouble" (2002)**_

Since their arrival to the North Western in the year 2000, Splatter and Dodge have proven themselves to be really useful engines. They may look old and dirty, but they always work hard to get the job done. Some even say they are dieselized forms of Donald and Douglas.

The two diesels always work together, but that wasn't the case during a week in the spring of 2002.

Splatter and Dodge were hauling oil and fuel wagons along the main line, humming out little tunes as they went along.

Down the line at a crossing, Terence had been hauling a large load of hay, but upon crossing the tracks, the cart's wheels broke off. The farmer couldn't understand it, "this cart's given us great years of service, so why now?"

"Never mind that now," said Terence. "We have to warn..."

Honk! Honk! It was too late. The farmer could see Splatter and Dodge coming, climbed back onto Terence, revved the engine and drove him away from the disaster yet to happen.

"Stop Splatter! Stop Dodge! My cart's on the line!" cried Terence.

CRASH!

The ear shattering crash proved that the warning came too late. Splatter smashed into the cart and derailed, falling to his left side in a ditch. Somehow, Dodge managed to stay on the tracks.

"You alright?" Dodge's Driver called to Splatter's Driver. Splatter's Driver gave a thumbs up.

Terence and the farmer were very sorry for what happened, and promised to help. While the situation was serious, Dodge couldn't help but find a funny side to the situation.

"Maybe I should've been on the front of the train," he chuckled. "Maybe then we would've been able to _dodge_ the cart."

But Splatter didn't find it as funny as Dodge did. He thought Dodge was making fun of him.

"Stop your stupid laughing and get me back on track now!"

"Okay Splatter, there's no need to shout."

Terence and Dodge soon had Splatter back on the tracks, but Splatter was still cross. He hadn't suffered too much damage, so he and Dodge were able to continue their journey.

As they neared their destination, Splatter thought he heard Dodge laughing at him.

"Right!" he growled. "That's it!"

He slammed on his brakes, much to the surprise of his driver. He bumped into Dodge, making him groan.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Stop laughing at me! The accident was not funny!"

"I was not laughing at you!" retorted Dodge. "I wasn't laughing at all. You bumped me for no reason!"

Splatter didn't believe him and continued to blame Dodge. Dodge was offended and argued with Splatter, saying he did nothing wrong.

After that run, things got no better. The diesels were so cross with each other that they refused to speak to each other, and at times they would refuse to work together. This resulted in delays along the mainline and people started complaining to the Fat Controller. He was not pleased and asked for both diesels to come to Tidmouth to explain themselves.

"I refuse to speak with him!" they both said in unison.

It was their Drivers who explained everything to the Fat Controller.

"I see." He paused and thought about what to do. Then he spoke to the diesels, "very well, if that's the way you want it, then it can be arranged. Splatter can go to work at Ffarquhar and Dodge can work on the Little Western."

"Suits me just fine!" snorted the two diesels.

"Just note it's only temporary," added the Fat Controller. "After that, I expect you two to work together again."

But neither diesel believed that would happen and after collecting a lone brake van, they set off to the two branch lines. The Fat Controller turned and shook his head, "first the China Clay twins and now the diesel brothers, what next?"

Upon arrival, Splatter worked very well with the Ffarquhar engines. He got all the trucks into the correct sidings and never held up any trains. The engines were enjoying his visit, but then things changed.

One day, he barked at Toby to hurry up as he was taking forever getting up from the quarry.

Another day, he yelled at Percy for putting the trucks on the wrong line.

"You said you wanted them on the other line," protested Percy. "I did as you asked Splatter."

"I wasn't talking about that line, I was referring to the _other_ line," he grumbled. "Pah! Dodge would've known...oh forget it!" And he rattled away, leaving Percy rather hurt.

Then he scolded Thomas once when the blue tank engine got held up by sheep.

"I hope he works things out with Dodge soon," sighed Thomas to his crew. "This can't go on." Both his Driver and fireman quietly agreed.

Dodge in the meanwhile was doing well on the Little Western. His trains ran to perfect time and he got on well with the Small Railway Engines. But like Splatter, his attitude changed after several days, but it turned to a sad expression and he soon stopped talking.

One day, Bert the Small engine spoke to him.

"You know Dodge, when Rex and Mike have a fight, they usually avoid each other," he was saying. "But after a while, they talk it over, laugh a little bit and get on with their lives. Give yourself and Splatter a little more time, then you'll both be getting along together again."

"I guess I should, thanks for the advice Bert."

"Hey, what are friends for?" smiled the blue miniature engine.

And with his trucks loaded with ballast, Dodge rattled away, feeling just a little bit better.

That night, Dodge rattled up to the junction with a late night ballast train. Splatter was there, spending the night alone as he was annoying the Ffarquhar engines.

"Hello Splatter, I was just passing threw and..."

"Have you come to say sorry for making fun of me?" snapped Splatter.

"What?! I got nothing to be sorry for! You should say sorry to me for bumping me!"

Well, the little meeting didn't go so well and in the end, the yard manager had to come and stop the noise. Dodge shunted his trucks into a siding and left, rather crossly.

Next day, Splatter was working at the junction when he saw Dodge arriving with yet another goods train.

"Oh dear, here we go again," groaned Percy, who was waiting to go down the branch line.

Before an argument could break out, there came a loud whistle in the distance. It was James and moments later, everyone could see a line of giggling troublesome trucks running out of control. They were heading straight for Splatter.

"Watch out Splatter!" cried Percy.

But Splatter didn't move. He was frozen with fear. Dodge could see this and was worried for his brother. It was then he noticed that Splatter was close to a set of points, and that they were pointing to a siding.

"Driver, push my throttle in, now!"

His Driver didn't need telling twice. He pushed the throttle in and Dodge charged at Splatter. He bashed him out of the way, sending him onto the siding out of the way, but derailing himself at the same time. Dodge's Driver jumped out for cover while Dodge shut his eyes.

"This is going to hurt," he groaned to himself.

CRASH!

The trucks smashed into Dodge, breaking into pieces upon impact and spilling their loads everywhere.

"Dodge!" cried Splatter. "Don't worry, we'll help you out of that mess!"

Splatter fetched the breakdown train and moved it into place. When James arrived, he and Percy helped Splatter to clear the wreckage. Many trucks were smashed beyond repair, and Dodge had been damaged badly, but otherwise, he was okay.

"Thank you for saving me, but why?" Splatter asked.

"What are brothers for?" Dodge smiled. "Even though you think I was laughing at you."

The trucks groaned, "it was us, we were laughing at you."

"Well that explains everything then," said Percy.

Splatter looked down to his buffers and sighed, "I'm sorry Dodge. I shouldn't have bumped your buffers, and thank you again for saving me." He then had to chuckle, "but how come you couldn't _dodge_ those trucks?"

Dodge chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Splatter continued to work alone on the Ffarquhar branch line while waiting for his brother to be repaired. He apologized to his friends and things returned to normal. Then when Dodge came back, the two started working together again and I'm happy to say that from that day to this, they have never gotten into another fight with each other.

Although they did teach some trucks a lesson they wouldn't forget. Hopefully they'll remember never to tease these two diesels again in future.


	2. Snow Trouble for Thomas

Although the snow has melted and spring has returned, I felt it best to share with this edited version of my original adaptation I did back in the winter of 2014. The next adaptation should be either my adaptation of 'Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry' or 'Harvey to the Rescue', guess we'll have to wait to find out.

 _ **Snow Trouble for Thomas**_

 _ **Based on "It's Only Snow" (2002)**_

"Horrid awkward thing, it hurts my buffers!"

Thomas the Tank Engine was puffing along the branch line with Annie & Clarabel rattling behind. There was snow on the ground, which meant that Thomas had to wear his snowplough. He knew how useful it was, but he still grumbled about it being awkward, heavy and uncomfortable. His crew don't bother arguing with him, cause they know he'll never change his views.

He soon reached the junction where he found BoCo shunting trucks and James waiting with his connecting local train.

"Hello Thomas, I'm glad you're still using that snowplough of yours," snickered James. "You must enjoy having it on your buffers."

"You know I don't James," grumbled Thomas. "But as my Driver says, there's too much snow in the valley, so I have to wear it."

"It's very wise Thomas," said BoCo. "And it's a good thing you have it, cause Driver heard there's more snow on the way tonight, so all the engines will have to wear their snowploughs tomorrow."

"Not me, Donald and Douglas usually clear the lines, so I don't need it," boasted James.

"Don't be silly James," his Driver said firmly. "It's the Fat Controller's orders for everyone to wear their ploughs. Besides, Donald and Douglas can't always clear the main lines, they have other jobs to do you know."

Thomas chuckled, "which means you'll have to clear your own lines James."

The guard's whistle blew and Thomas puffed away, chortling over his own wit. It didn't last long though as the complaining started up again.

Later that day, Thomas was puffing back to Ffarquhar with his last train of the day. All was going well, that was until he neared the yards. He rolled over some rough points and... **BANG!** Something broke and the snowplough fell on the left side, scratching aganist the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" cried Thomas. "Something broke! Something broke!"

The Driver stopped the train, then he and the fireman went to find out what happened.

"A rusty bolt is to blame," said the fireman. "That jolt broke it, causing your snowplough to fall."

The Driver sighed, "we'll never be able to pull into the station like this, we'll need to take the plough off."

Thankfully, they weren't too far off from the station, so the passengers didn't have far to walk. They weren't happy about it though and blamed Thomas.

"It's not my fault," grumbled Thomas. "It's my stupid snowplough."

Once the plough was off, Thomas took the coaches back to the carriage sheds, then he went to his shed. Workmen took a look at the plough.

"Well it doesn't seem to have any...oh no," said one workman.

"What? What's the matter?" asked the Driver.

"Some metal was bent out of shape when it slipped out of place. It doesn't look like you'll be using this snowplough for a while."

Thomas was pleased, but his fireman wasn't, "the Fat Controller requires all engines to wear snowploughs, we can't go aganist his orders."

"I understand that. Don't worry though, we'll work hard to repair the snowplough. In the meantime, you'll have to make do with 'The Spare'."

Thomas gasped, "no, not 'The Spare', anything but that!"

'The Spare' was an old snowplough kept near the yards in case any snowplough needed repairs. 'The Spare' was very old and rusty, and weighed more than the regular snowploughs. No engine like using it as it makes every journey a misery.

"Sorry Thomas, but you'll have to make do with it for a while."

Now Thomas was dreading the next day, "I hope it doesn't snow heavily tonight," he thought to himself.

Bit it did, all night long. By morning, all the tracks were covered. All anyone could see was white. At Ffarquhar, the engines were getting prepared to go out. Thomas' crew were helping to put on 'The Spare'. Thomas wanted to puff away from it, but he couldn't.

"You poor engine," said Percy sadly. "Having to wear 'The Spare' would anyone miserable."

Now Thomas didn't think his old snowplough was heavy and awkward. He wanted that one on his buffers instead of 'The Spare'.

"Big Horrid Awkward thing," he grumbled.

In no time, 'The Spare' was on and Thomas was able to leave the sheds. 'The Spare' seemed to be dragging down on Thomas' bufferbeam.

"The sooner my old plough is fixed, the better."

He collected Annie & Clarabel, then puffed off to the station. The platforms were crowded with people who wanted to do their Christmas shopping at some of the bigger towns. Seeing them all cheered Thomas up, but only for a short while.

The guard's whistle blew and Thomas puffed away with the snowplough still putting preasure on his bufferbeam.

"Don't worry Thomas, we'll give your buffers a good look over when we get back to the sheds tonight," said his Driver.

"That is if nothing else breaks off," mumbled Thomas.

Despite the snowplough being heavy and awkward, the journey went smoothly all the way to the junction. James was there with his own snowplough on, he was not happy about it, but when he saw Thomas with 'The Spare' on his bufferbeam, he could only laugh.

"Oh deary me Thomas, you are an unlucky engine if you have to wear 'The Spare'," he chuckled. "Am I ever glad not to be working on your branch line."

Once the passengers had changed trains, James puffed away, laughing as he went. Thomas didn't find James' joke to be funny at all.

Later on, Edward arrived with several flatbeds in tow. One of them was for Thomas' branch line. Just by looking at the shape of the object, Thomas could tell it was a Christmas tree. Edward uncoupled from the flatbed and Thomas shunted it onto his train.

Edward could see the unhappy look on Thomas' face, "oh cheer up, it's almost Christmas time after all."

"I know Edward, but I can't stop thinking about 'The Spare', it won't let me forget anyways."

Edward showed a kind smile, "well I'm sure the workmen will have your regular snowplough repaired soon enough, then you won't have to think about 'The Spare'." **CLUNK!** went the signal, "oh that's my signal, must be off. See you later Thomas and don't worry, things can only get better from here on out."

"Hope you're right Edward," Thomas muttered.

The guard's whistle blew and Thomas puffed away.

He puffed threw one drift after another without incident. At the diary, the line crosses under a roadway bridge. Here, a bank of snow, harder than the rest, layed under the bridge. Thomas knew nothing about this until it was too late.

He puffed under the bridge, then it happened. The bank was so hard that the plough lifted upwards and push to the side. Thomas remained on the tracks, but 'The Spare' fell off it's hinges and banged aganist the bridge. The Driver applied the brakes while the fireman went to inspect the bridge.

"There's some bricks damaged, but the bridge will be fine. 'The Spare' on the other hand, not so much."

"It was bound to happen," sighed the Driver. "It was an old plough after all."

With no way to get threw, Thomas backed up to the dairy station. His Driver climbed down to call the bus company, just as Toby came into view with empty trucks for the quarry.

"Hullo Thomas, why are you here and not on your way to Ffarquhar?"

" 'The Spare' broke off and I have no way of getting threw."

"Oh well, we all have those days," smiled Toby. "Tell you what, I'll go in front to clear the line and you can follow me."

Thomas and his crew agreed to the idea, "it's better than having Bertie take my passengers," said Thomas.

It was hard work at first, Toby had to back up and charge again and again at the drift until he finally broke threw. Thomas soon followed, leaving 'The Spare' behind.

Drift after drift, Toby ploughed on until at last, the two engines reached Ffarquhar.

"Thank you Toby, those cowcatchers of yours sure came in handy today."

"Glad I could help," smiled Toby. "But I must go now, these trucks aren't going to get to the quarry by themselves."

And with that, Toby puffed away.

Later that evening, the Fat Controller arrived at the sheds. Thomas was worried about what he would have to say about 'The Spare'. But to his relief, the Fat Controller wasn't cross.

"I understand the incident wasn't your fault Thomas, 'The Spare' was quite old and in need of replacing. So I have ordered for a new spare snowplough, and sent the old one to the smelter's yard. This," he continued, "should make your lives much easier."

He then turned to Toby and thanked him and his crew for their help.

"Oh it was nothing Sir," smiled Toby. "These cowcatchers are good for more than shooing cows off the line you know."

The Fat Controller was quite right about the new snowplough. When it arrived, it made things much easier. Thomas enjoyed using it and didn't complain. Though, judging from his attitude the other day, I'd say he's got his old snowplough back.


	3. Sir Handel & the Steam Lorry

Hello readers, I'm back and with a new adaptation. Yes it has the same title as my original version, but this is a different adaptation. I was unimpressed with the original adaptation I did, so I wrote up a new version and this is the result. Also, just a heads up, two of the Talyllyn's own engines are included in this story; Sir Haydn (No 3) and Douglas (No 6) and they will be shown more often within this folder's adaptations.

 _ **Sir Handel & the Steam Lorry**_

 _ **Based on "Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry" (2002)**_

During summer months, the Skarloey Railway engines are kept busy taking goods and passengers along the line. This year though, the engines were busier than ever. The Owner had bought several more coaches to help with the increased amount of passengers wanting to ride the trains, and two of the Talyllyn's own engines were borrowed to help keep to the timetables. This helped a little, but the engines were feeling rushed off their wheels, and some sadly were starting to complain. Namely Sir Handel.

"Back and forth, back and forth, I'm getting sick of it!" he grumbled one night in the shed. "I'm being worked to the frames taking these trains. And worst still, the Thin Controller has the nerve to tell me to take those cattle trucks with my smart bogie wheeled coaches."

"Oh good grief Sir Handel, quit your whining," snapped Sir Haydn, his twin. "Yes it's hard work, but it's better than sitting away and rotting."

"An excellent point Haydn," smiled Duke. "I see that you've been taught well on your railway."

"It's thanks to Talyllyn that I learned that lesson. Plus it also comes from my own railway's closing long ago." He then turned his attention back to Sir Handel, "you should be grateful about your work."

"I often say the same thing to him," said Peter Sam. "But he never listens and works on how to get out of work. Like that one time he thought he could get out of work by damaging his cab."

Sir Handel shuddered. He didn't like being reminded of his whistle trouble incident from 1985.

"I am grateful for the work, but it's just too much. I need a proper rest."

The engines sighed and said no more. They knew trying to get through to Sir Handel was impossible, at least until something came along to bite him in the buffers.

The next morning, Sir Handel's Driver and fireman arrived to begin work. Sir Handel grumbled, "I'm tired, leave me in the shed. Send Douglas to the work."

Douglas, who was Duncan's twin, shot Sir Handel an angry stare.

"No, it's the Thin Controller's orders. You're taking the first passenger train of the day," his Driver said firmly.

"But if you don't want to leave, we could always leave you here," said the fireman. Sir Handel smiled, then frowned when the fireman said; "and you can explain to the Thin Controller why you're being so difficult to work with."

That shut Sir Handel up for the time being, and once his fire had been built up, he puffed over to the carriage shed.

Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice were waiting in the yards as Sir Handel arrived. He wasn't too happy, "where are my bogie wheeled coaches? I need them."

"Passengers were complaining about bumpy rides yesterday, so they're being looked over," explained the driver. "We're to take these dears, and some of the new coaches too."

Sir Handel was not happy. He collected two of the new coaches, collected the old ones and set off for the station.

"Cheer up old boy," said his fireman, "a good run will do you a world of good."

However, things were not going to go as smoothly as the fireman hoped. The main line connection was late, then upon starting, one of the new coaches devolped a hot box and they had to deal with that. They also got held up for five minutes by Rusty and the works train.

"Sorry, but these rails were in poor condition, so we have to replace them," he said to Sir Handel.

The delays sadly made Sir Handel thirty minutes late to the last station, and the passengers blamed him.

"It wasn't my fault," he protested. Thankfully the crew were able to get the passengers away from Sir Handel before he could really lose his temper. "How do the Talyllyn engines do it? They get loads of visitors every year, yet they manage alright."

"Maybe it's because their engines know better than to complain," said the Driver cheekily.

Sir Handel shot him a dirty look.

A little later, it was time to leave. All the passengers boarded the train, and once Douglas had arrived with his passenger train, Sir Handel started away. However, he was barely out of the station when the emergency cable was pulled. His Driver braked him to a stop.

"Oh what now? Have we forgotten the guard again?"

As it turned out, they hadn't. The guard had pulled the emergency cable cause two passengers were late getting to their train.

"In future, make sure you arrive on time!" snapped Sir Handel to the two passengers.

"That will do Sir Handel," his Driver said firmly. "Don't worry, we'll make up for lost time."

The passengers climbed aboard, the brakes were released and Sir Handel started away.

"Hmm, quick temper on that one, and here I thought my twin had an attitude," said Douglas from his siding.

"Ohh, slow down, slow down," cried the old coaches. Even the new coaches were unhappy about the high speeds.

Sir Handel was going fast in the hopes of making up the thirty minutes. If he could at least get to Crovan's Gate, that would make up for lost time. However, the weight of the train was beginning to take it's toll on his siderods.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," he panted, trying to be like Gordon. "Must be on time. Must be on...ohh!" he cried.

There was a snap and the train jerked. The driver stopped the train, then he and the fireman climbed down to inspect their engine. It wasn't hard to find the problem, "I don't believe it," groaned the Driver, "all the rushing and the weight had snapped the siderods on the left side. It's left a little bit of damage on your frame, but it's not as bad as Edward's."

"Well that's fine and all, but we're stuck. How are we going to get home?" groaned Sir Handel.

"Guess we'll have to wait for another train to push us back to Crovan's Gate."

But then the fireman noticed an old wooden shed, "maybe there's a phone in there, and if it works, we can get help sooner. Douglas is still going to be at least half an hour from getting here."

"I'll go check then, you stay with Sir Handel."

"Be careful Paul, that thing looks like it could full in on itself."

The Driver was careful as he slowly opened the door to the old wooden shed and went inside. Moments later, there was a cry; "what do you think you're doing here? I'm sleeping, go away!"

"What in blazes was that?" cried Sir Handel, who nearly jumped off the rails.

"I don't know, maybe it's a ghost."

"Don't be silly Frank, there are no such things as ghosts."

"Oh I don't know about that Sir Handel."

Sir Handel rolled his eyes. The Driver poked his head out the door, "I didn't find a phone in here, but I did find something that could help us. Bring some of Sir Handel's coal and you'll see what I mean."

The fireman was confused, but he did as he was asked. He grabbed an old wheel barrow, took some of Sir Handel's coal and went to the shed.

"Well I'll be," gasped the fireman when he came in. "I didn't think there were any of these old beauties left."

"Well there's one right here," said the Driver, "and she can get us to Crovan's Gate where we can get help. That is assuming she'll start, and her boiler holds."

It seemed like forever, but soon Sir Handel and his passengers heard a strange chuffing sound from the shed.

"I'll ask this again, what in blazes is that?" Sir Handel asked in shock.

The fireman returned, "Sir Handel, take a good look at what we found."

The shed doors were opened and moments later, a dirty red with gold lining steam lorry puffed out of the shed. The passengers were in awe, Sir Handel was surprised, "I didn't know lorries were powered by steam."

"Well we were once upon a time," said the lorry. "And you must be Sir Handel, your driver told me you broke your siderods."

"Not on purpose," grumbled Sir Handel.

"Well whatever it was you did, you're not fit to work right now. I'm going to get help for you, so if you'll excuse me I'm off." With a grinding of gears, Sir Handel's Driver drove the lorry away.

"What a rude lorry," snorted Sir Handel.

"She's not too bad," said the fireman as he put the fire out. "Though I'm not liking the sounds she's making. Clearly she hasn't run in years the poor old dear."

"Poor old dear my bunker."

Meanwhile, the driver was struggling with the lorry as they climbed over hills.

"You're not built for hills are you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh no dear boy, I can handle hills, it's just been years since I last ran. Just keep me going and I'll get you to Crovan's Gate."

It was a struggle over the hills, but once over the worst of them, the journey was easy. They rolled into the parking lot of Crovan's Gate, and found Mr Hugh with Rusty and the works train.

"Paul? What are you doing here? And where's Sir Handel?" asked Mr Hugh.

"Sir Handel's side rods have snapped, Frank's waiting with him back down the line."

"Right then, come on Rusty, let's get him."

Mr Hugh climbed on board, and the little diesel rattled back to find Sir Handel.

By the time Rusty arrived, they found Douglas and his passenger train waiting and on the other side of the train. He and his crew were apologizing for the delay. Sir Handel said nothing. Mr Hugh removed Sir Handel's damaged siderods, then once coupled up, Rusty towed him and the coaches back to Crovan's Gate. Douglas followed behind with his coaches.

Sir Handel's Driver had just finished explaining everything to the Thin Controller when the two trains arrived. He also apologized to the passengers for the delay.

"Complain, complain, complain, that's all they ever do."

"That's enough Sir Handel," the Thin Controller said firmly. "I know the incident wasn't your fault, but I do not approve of your attitude. If you continue to behave like this, then you'll be working at the incline with Duncan."

Sir Handel went silent at once.

The Thin Controller next went to speak with the lorry, "thank you for your help dear lorry, what is your name?"

"I'm Elizabeth," she said. "And it was my pleasure to help. I haven't been useful since the day I was put in that shed."

"Oh? How did you get in that shed?"

"Well Sir, I once belonged to the Hatt family, but one night, I was stolen and taken to that shed. They said they were going to use me for crimes on Sodor, but they never came back and I haven't seen anyone till today."

"You once belonged to the Hatt family? Hmm, that's interesting. Please excuse me Elizabeth, I need to make a phone call."

He went to the Stationmaster's office, and telephoned the Fat Controller, "Sir, I do believe we have something that belongs to you. You might want to come here and see for yourself."

Less than an hour later, the Fat Controller's blue car pulled into the parking lot, and right away, he was stunned by what awaited him. He stepped out and walked over to the steam lorry.

"Elizabeth, my grandfather's first lorry, I thought you were lost."

"I wasn't, I was stolen."

"That would explain the noise my grandfather said he heard. Well Elizabeth, I'm relieved to see that you're okay. I'll have you taken to the Vicarage Orchard where they will restore you and get you running perfectly again."

"Thank you Sir. Like your grandfather, you have great manners to old machines like me."

"It's just the way I was raised Elizabeth."

Later that day, Elizabeth was taken by Butch the Tow Truck to the Vicarage Orchard. Jem Cole was more than happy to take on this restoration project, and promised to restore her to her former glory.

Months passed and soon Elizabeth was brought out of the workshops. She had a new boiler, new paint and her wooden crate on the back had been repaired as good as new.

"You look grand Elizabeth," smiled the Fat Controller. "My grandfather would be proud if he saw you today."

"Thank you Sir."

Elizabeth now lives with the Hatt family, but she is kept under better secruity so no one could steal her in the middle of the night again. The Fat Controller and his family often take Elizabeth out whenever the car isn't working, and sometimes Jem Cole borrows her whenever he needs a reliable lorry.

Elizabeth is quite happy to be back on the road and operating again, and she's managed to get on every engine's good side. All except for Sir Handel. She may look grand, but to him, she is always going to be known as the rudest lorry he's ever met.


	4. It's Okay To Be Different

Hello readers, and welcome to my third adaptation of the Season 6 episode 'Harvey to the Rescue'. My first attempt had been done in 2009, where as the second one was done in 2011. Recently, I had been asked if I do a new version of the adaptation, but due to work around the house and other projects, I haven't been able to get this one done, at least until now, so I apologize for the delay.

 _ **It's Okay To Be Different**_

 _ **Based on "Harvey to the Rescue" (2002)**_

The sun shone brighly on a warm summer's day as Thomas the Tank Engine puffed into the junction with Annie and Clarabel. They had had a good run and were actually two minutes ahead of Bertie the Bus.

"I'd like to hear that silly bus say he's faster than me now," Thomas chuckled quietly to himself.

Annie and Clarabel rolled their eyes. Nearby, Percy was shunting some quarry wagons for the main line engines. He was just finishing when he saw Bear come into view with a long goods train behind him.

"Cor Bear, that's quite a lengthy..." but then he stopped.

"Percy, can you ever finish a sentence?" chuckled Thomas.

Soon though he was in shock, so were the people on the platforms and so was Bertie when he arrived. In between the thirteenth and fourteenth trucks was a tank engine in a sort of chocolate brown livery with yellow stripes. The engine had a number 27 and his name printed on the side of his tank, which read 'Harvey'. What shocked everyone though was that the engine had a crane in front of it's cab.

"What in the name of Sodor?" gasped Thomas.

Bear came to a stop as he was to pick up some trucks. As he was being uncoupled, he explained about the engine, "That's Harvey, the Fat Controller recently bought him to help Judy and Jerome with their duties, and to help out with odd jobs when required."

"He's a real engine?" gasped Percy.

Harvey smiled, "indeed I am, I am a self propelled steam crane engine. I was designed so that I could help others on lines which bigger cranes can't get to, like branch lines for example."

"I never knew there were steam crane engines," said Bertie.

"Nor have I," agreed Thomas. "What region of the United Kingdom did you work?"

"Well my brother and I actually worked for the Shelton Iron & Steel Works in Stoke on Trent until we were retired, then we went to work on the East Somerset Railway in the 70's until we came down with boiler issues. However," he added, "we're not the type of engines to be silenced for long. My brother has gone to work for the Foxfield Railway while I went to the Mid Hants Railway where they overhauled me and sold me to the North Western."

"So you never worked on British Railways?" Percy asked.

"Nope, never. Although I had one odd adventure there, but I'll save that for later, I don't want to make Bear late."

By now, Bear had coupled up to his trucks and shunted them onto the train.

"I'll be doing demostrations tomorrow in the Big Station yards," Harvey added as they started to leave, "and if all goes well, I will be working with Judy and Jerome."

Bear roared his engines and the long train started once more.

"What's a dimmer station?" Percy asked curiously.

"That's Demostration Percy," explained his Driver, "it means showing off what you can do. In the case of Harvey, he'll probably just be lifting crates or fronts of wagons for inspectors."

"Too bad he's not being judged on speed, then he could really prove his metal," said Bertie. Then he added as a joke; "although, he'd probably be faster than Thomas. Then again, anything is faster than Thomas."

"Yeah anything is faster than...HEY!" cried Thomas. "Why you..."

But Bertie didn't stick around to hear the rest. With his passengers on board, he was now ready to go, so he left, leaving Thomas to fume.

Later that evening, Barry was returning home after a hard day's work. As he was coming up to the sheds, he could hear the engines talking about Harvey, and by the sounds of things, there were mixed feelings about him.

"He doesn't even look like a proper locomotive," grumbled Gordon. "I certainly wouldn't want him to shunt my express coaches."

"He's not here for your beck and call," said BoCo crossly, "he's to help out in an emergency."

"Oh really?" chuckled James, "he doesn't look that strong to me. Why, I bet he couldn't lift me up."

"Nor me," added Oliver. "He looks to be another Cranky on wheels, all talk and no show."

"Stop it you lot!" snapped Edward. "That is no way to be treated. What if you were judged upon your arrival, how would you feel then?" That silenced the engines up at once.

Barry puffed in and noticed Harvey in a part of the shed away from the engines. He didn't look too happy.

He whispered to the crane engine, "I wouldn't bother listening to what Gordon, James or Oliver say, sometimes they get too big for their smokeboxes. As history shows, usually it takes an accident to make them see some common sense again. You just wait and see."

That cheered Harvey up a bit, and he cheered up even more when Barry asked to be parked next to him. They swapped stories from their old lines until they went off happily to sleep.

As he slept that night, Harvey thought back on the words the three engines said, then he dreamt back to a conversation he had with his brother many years before.

 _"What if those main line engines make fun of me? What if they say I'm not really useful?"_

 _"Harvey, don't let their words get to you. It's okay to be Different my brother, it doesn't matter what they say, as long as you prove just how useful you are, their words mean nothing."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive. Sticks and stones may break our frames, but words can never hurt us."_

A small smile came to Harvey's face and in his sleep, he muttered; "thank you Will."

The following morning, all the engines had gone off to work, except for Harvey. The driver and fireman were doing minor checkups and polishing him till he shone like gold.

"Ohh, shiny," smiled the fireman as he looked at his reflection.

The driver smacked him on the back of the head, "when you're done looking at your reflection," she said, "we need to get moving. Come on Harv, let's show those inspectors what you're made of."

Once on board, Harvey puffed out of the sheds and over to the yards to begin his demostrations.

Meanwhile, on the Little Western, Oliver was bringing a load of ballast towards the Big Station. Today, the ballast wagons were being more troublesome than ever and were making Oliver's journey a misery.

"Come on you stupid trucks, get moving!" Oliver shouted crossly.

He pulled and he puffed, puffed and pulled, but the trucks continued to hold back. Oliver's Driver opened the regulator a little bit more, which was a mistake.

"Now! Push! Push! On! On! On!" giggled the trucks and shoved hard aganist Oliver.

The Auto tank engine shot forward at a high speed. His Driver slammed on the brakes, but they were useless.

"Stop it!" shouted Oliver, "or I'll break you all like I did with SCRuffy!" But the trucks weren't listening, they just wanted to have fun. However, it would soon come to an end at Bulgy's bridge.

There was a bump and before anyone knew it, Oliver and his train rolled down the hill and come to rest on the road. Three of the rear trucks and the guard's van stayed on the rails, but the rest of the trucks were in a heap. Oliver's crew didn't have time to jump, but despite having cuts and bruises, there were no serious injuries.

"Typical of you railway engines, always causing accidents," smirked Bulgy from his field, "that's why roads are better than rails."

"Bulgy, do me a huge favour and be quiet!" snapped Oliver.

The guard climbed down the hill and went to check on the crew, "we're fine Richard," said the Driver, "just call for help."

The guard went to the nearby farm house and phoned the yards. As it turned out though, Judy and Jerome were busy dealing with another derailment. It was Henry, who went over the points a little too quickly, due to a Driver in training.

The yard manager hurried to the yards and found Harvey lifting some crates.

"You'll have to leave these Harvey," he said, "Oliver's come off at Bulgy's Bridge and he needs some help."

The inspectors watched on as Harvey puffed out the siding, collected the workmen and a coach, then set off for the Little Western.

By the time Harvey arrived, he found long cues of cars and lorries on both sides of the bridge.

"Cor, what a mess," gasped Harvey. "Well, I guess it's time to get to work." He looked up to his crane, "ready when you are."

He started by bringing up some of the trucks and shunting them into place. Damaged trucks were taken away by Butch the Tow Lorry when he arrived. The trucks grumbled, but Harvey and Butch took no notice.

By the time the Inspectors arrived at the bridge, the workmen were deciding on what they could do for Oliver.

"It is steep up the hill, but if he goes along the grooves he made, Harvey should be able to pull him back up and put him back on the rails."

"I'll give it a try," said Harvey with determination.

The inspectors watched as Butch got Oliver facing the right way, then watched as long chains were attached in between the two engines. Just to make sure Oliver didn't topple over, some workmen stood near the grooves to keep watch. At last, all was ready.

"When you're ready Harvey, pull away!"

Harvey responded with a blast of his whistle, and slowly pulled. It was easy at first, but once Oliver got to the grooves, it became difficult. Butch wondered if he should just take Oliver to the works himself, but the workmen insisted on Harvey doing it. Often Harvey would have to stop to catch his breath or for the workmen to make sure Oliver wouldn't tip over.

It took a quarter of an hour, but soon Harvey was able to pull Oliver onto the tracks, then using his crane, lifted him back onto the rails.

People started cheering and cars and lorries honked their horns. Harvey smiled at this, "yes, it is good to be different."

Duck soon arrived and towed Oliver away while Douglas, who had been held up at the chute, came to take the trucks away. The inspectors walked up the embankment to speak with Harvey, "that was wonderful Harvey, you certainly proved your metal there. It was the best demostration we've ever seen."

"Indeed," nodded another, "and after some talk, we've all decided that you are the perfect engine to work with Jerome and Judy on a regular basis."

"Oh thank you Sirs," smiled Harvey. "If only my brother could hear this wonderful news."

"Don't worry about that," said a third inspector, "We're due to check him out soon, and we'll be sure to tell him." And with that, the inspectors turned and left for the big station.

Word of Harvey's rescue soon spread down the line. All the engines were quite pleased with him and said he was a true rescue engine, even Thomas and Percy were impressed.

"A tank engine he may be, but he's got the strength of a big tender engine," they would say if James or Gordon were at the junction.

The two big engines remained respectfully silent after that. As for Oliver, once he was repaired, he apologized to Harvey.

Harvey doesn't mind of what others may say, for he knows that although he's not be like most steam engines, he can still show just how useful he can be.


	5. Helpful Trucks

Hello there readers, it's now September 2016 and I know it's been a while since I last did a Thomas adaptation, but now I have one for you to read. This idea merely just came into my head one morning, and the following afternoon, I wrote it up. However, that was back in August and I apologize for not bringing it out sooner as I have been busy with work around my house. Oh well, better late than never right? Oh and in case some of you are wondering, yes I am going to be writing up an adaptation of 'Middle Engine' soon, just don't ask me of when that will be happening. When it's done though, I will let you all know.

 _ **Helpful Trucks**_

 _ **Based on "The World's Strongest Engine" (2002)**_

"Hold them Henry! Hold them!" cried his Driver and pulled on the brake handle even harder.

Henry the Green Engine was struggling aganist a surging line of troublesome trucks. He had been doing well with them at first, but after a while, they grew bored and decided to take it out on Henry. They pushed and pushed with all their might, making the big green engine go faster and faster down the main line.

"Stop it! Stop!" Henry cried.

"On! On! On!" giggled the stupid trucks, ignoring Henry's pleads for them to stop.

The guard was trying to help with his brake van's brakes, but they were useless in this runaway. Worst was to come. Up ahead was a bend that engines were suppose to take at slower speeds.

"Jump out!" cried the fireman. He and the Driver jumped clear, there was nothing more they could do.

Henry shut his eyes and prepared for what was to come next... **CRASH!** When the noise had died down, and he opened his eyes, Henry found himself on the side of the line with a line of trucks piled up behind him. They giggled endlessly while Henry groaned.

"Not even to the halfway point, that's got to be a new record for the trucks," he thought to himself.

The guard phoned for help, and soon it arrived behind Harvey, Jerome and Judy. The two cranes lifted Henry back onto the rails while Harvey cleared up the trucks. The undamaged ones were put back on their wheels and taken away by Barry, who had been asked to help while the broken trucks were left by the lineside.

At last, Henry was back on his wheels, but he couldn't move, so Harvey took him to the works.

The Fat Controller had been informed of the situtation and while he knew the works could fix Henry in no time, he would need to borrow another engine. He soon found one, but he wasn't happy about it.

Later that night, he went to the main line sheds to speak with the engines.

"While Henry is away at the works, we are borrowing another engine to take over his duties, and I'm sorry to say this, but the engine in question is Diesel 199."

"Spamcan?!" cried the engines. They were not pleased with this news.

Years before, Spamcan, more commonly known as D199 arrived on trail with D7101, who is now called Bear. D199 was horrid to the steam engines and boasted he would never break down. Of course, he did and had to be rescued by Henry, who had a failed regulator at the time. He earned the nickname Spamcan due to the signalman threatening to use a tin opener on him if he didn't stop complaining for his fitter.

"I'm sorry engines, but D199 was the only engine available. He'll be working here until Henry returns," he added, "so until then, do your best to ignore him."

The engines promised they would, but they still grumbled about him.

"I hope Henry's repaired quickly," said James, "he can move more than that silly old Spamcan could."

Gordon was grumbling too, but for different reasons, "those trucks are so stupid, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have to deal with Spamcan. They are no one's friends."

The other engines had to agree.

The next morning, Barry was the platform with a passenger train for Duck's branch line. He was about ready to leave when he heard an unfamilar diesel horn. A minute later, a big blue diesel came into the station with a 'D199' painted on his sides. The big diesel looked to Barry, "You must be kidding me, another stupid kettle on this railway? I thought that controller would finally see sense and get rid of steam engines for good."

"Steam engines have been part of this railway for a long time, and will continue to run here for years to come," Barry said firmly.

"Not once I show how reliable I am, then that foolish controller will finally see sense. Diesels are better than steamers any day of the week."

At that moment, Bear arrived. He growled at D199, "get out of here you dumb waste of space, and take that rubbish that's coming out of your mouth with you."

"You are a traitor D7101, you should've been scrapping these engines from the moment you were given your post." And he rattled off to the docks.

"The name's Bear you dumbo, and I would never harm my steam engine friends!"

D199 said nothing and smirked away. Barry looked to the big green diesel, "has he always been like this?"

"Sadly yes," sighed Bear. "Back on the Other Railway, he was rude and arrogant, always saying he's better than lower class engines, like shunters or steam engines. He's like the majority of the engines that came out during that time. Thank goodness diesels of today are starting to change their attitude."

At the docks, Splatter and Dodge were preparing a goods train of their own to take when D199 arrived.

"Oi you two, arrange my next train for me!" barked the big diesel.

"Sorry, but we have a train of our own to take," said Splatter. "You'll have to shunt your own trucks yourself."

D199 glared at the shunters, "those steam engines have made you forget your place. Well once Fat Hatt learns how useful my kind are, that will change and I personally will give you two a lesson you won't forget."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," snorted Dodge.

The diesel shunters were coupled up, the guard blew his whistle and they rattled away.

"What a horrid diesel," Splatter whispered to his twin. Dodge was quick to agree.

The yard foreman came forth to speak with Spamcan, "you are to take a goods train to Vicarstown. You'll find your trucks in sidings 3, 5, and 9. The staff will tell you which sidings they are."

But the diesel didn't move, "get one of the shunters, I will not shunt."

The yard foreman stared angerily at the diesel, "the Fat Controller said you might act like this, and he's told me to tell you that if you don't work, you'll be locked up in the shed until Henry returns."

"Oh he wouldn't dare do that, he needs an engine like me to pull these trains."

"I'm sure the other engines could manage without you, now get to work or else."

The diesel gave in and went to collect his trucks without another word, at least not to the yard manager. When he reached the sidings, he found shunters waiting to tell him which trucks were his. He roared up to siding 3, and bumped the trucks hard. They rolled along into some buffers and rolled back into his own with a bang.

"Ouch!" cried D199.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" cried the shunter.

But D199 bumped the trucks once again in Sidings 5 and 9, which only got them cross.

Over the next couple of days, D199 would do Henry's work, but not in the way Henry would. He bumped the trucks for no reason, and he was rude to anyone he'd meet. This resulted in everyone getting cross and annoyed.

By the end of Day three, the trucks had had enough and spoke to each other in the middle of the night, "we may not always like working with Henry or some of the North Western's engines, but at least they don't bump or insult us all the time," said a van.

"Indeed," agreed an old ballast wagon. "That diesel reminds me too much of 87546 and 98462, they were horrid engines and cared about nothing but themselves. We'd ask them to stop bumping us, but they didn't, much like Spamcan."

"Not even insulting him with that nickname is getting to him," added a cattle wagon.

"Something must be done about that diesel," added a well wagon, "if he continues to get away with these antics, he's bound to hurt us."

"But what can we do? He's only allowed to take a few of us, and we don't match in power to him," added a second van.

The old ballast truck suddenly came up with an idea, "maybe in a small group, but if he took more than that, we'd show him," and he whispered a plan to the other trucks. They all giggled and agreed to try the plan tomorrow.

The next morning, D199 arrived in the yards to collect some trucks for Barrow in Furness. As he was shunting, the trucks started teasing him with a rhyme, "is that all you can haul, Henry's loads are longer. Is that all you can haul? Henry must be stronger."

"What? A stupid steamer, stronger than me? You lot must have cracks in your frames. I'm the strongest in these yards."

"Then prove it," the trucks giggled. "Take us all, then you can show us how strong you really are."

"Very well I will. I'll prove that Class 40s like myself are the best diesels around."

When Splatter and Dodge arrived a little later, they saw D199 shunting long lines of trucks together. Soon, the line was so long that it was almost impossible to see the end of it.

"Does he think he's a 9F or one of those american Big Boys?" Splatter asked. "What is he thinking?"

"I don't know," answered a shunter, "but he really wants to take alot of trucks on his own."

Soon D199 was ready. What he didn't know was that the truck's brakes had been locked. They knew, but encouraged him to pull them anyways.

"Okay hotshot, let's see what you got."

D199's Driver wasn't too sure about this, "You're bound to burn up your engine doing this."

"Just shut up and make me pull!"

The driver gave in, "something tells me I'm going to regret doing this."

D199 tried to pull the trucks, but they wouldn't budge. He pulled, and he pulled, but nothing worked. He paused for a moment to get his breath back, then tried again.

"So much for being the strongest, now you're only proving how weak you really are," giggled the trucks.

"Oh, I get their plan now," gasped Dodge and whispered it to Splatter and the shunter.

D199 growled and pulled forward, but still the train wouldn't move. All the pulling though was straining the coupling, and with one big pull, it finally snapped. D199 shot forward on his own, down a siding and fell into the hall of a barge.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" cried a dock worker.

D199 said nothing, while the trucks giggled in their silly way. D199's Driver sighed, "I really need to stop listening to this fool, his stupid ideas only land us both in trouble."

The Fat Controller soon came on the scene. He stared crossly at D199, "I was afraid you were going to cause us nothing but trouble D199, and clearly you have shown just that. Now it'll take my engines hours to seperate the trucks and get them to where they need to go. Not to mention the damage you've caused to this barge."

"It wasn't my fault though, it was those stupid trucks. They dared me to pull them all."

"Did they indeed?" the Fat Controller looked to the trucks, and waited for them to speak.

"We might've said something, but it was his decision to pull all of us Sir. He could've just left us alone, but he chose to take us all."

"Indeed," agreed the Fat Controller. "It was your choice Spamcan, and once you're back on the rails, you're going back to the Other Railway. Henry's repairs are nearly complete, so he'll be able to take over."

D199 growled furiously, but with one quick glare from the Fat Controller, he went as quiet as a mouse.

Later that night, Henry returned to the sheds and after getting a welcome back from the others, they told him all about what the trucks did. He was quite surprised.

"Troublesome trucks may live up to their name," said Gordon, "but when it comes to getting rid of a horrid engine, they can be quite helpful."

"Hopefully now they'll at least give us a little more respect," added James, "and not try to push us off the tracks."

If only that were true...

"Help! Help! They're pushing me! They're pushing me!"

Two days after D199 went away, James was taking a goods train and the trucks were pushing because they were bored. They pushed until he went into a siding and bumped into some buffers.

"Ohh! You stupid trucks!"

The trucks giggled in their silly way. Trucks can be helpful yes, but they aren't called troublesome for nothing you know.


End file.
